


CIGARETTES

by fivnee



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, jaethea for the win
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivnee/pseuds/fivnee
Summary: jaehyung avait besoin d'une cigarette, et de tout dire à younghyun.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	CIGARETTES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akajaehyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akajaehyung/gifts).



> c'est une fanfiction qui va être très bizarre.

une flamme, devant son visage, qu'il fixe, fasciné et perdu. ce bâton de nicotine entre ses lèvres, qu'il hésitait à allumer. devait-il ? peut-être, peut-être pas.

\- jae, si t'allumes pas cette cigarette dans la minute, j'le ferai à ta place, dit son ami, se rapprochant de lui.

le jeune homme qui vient d'arriver arracha le briquet aux mains dudit jae et alluma la cigarette.

si soudainement, jae sentit ses poumons se remplir de cette fumée toxique, son corps s'enflammer et son cœur s'accélérer. il toussa, toussa, toussa, l'impression qu'il allait recracher ses poumons dans la seconde qui suivait.

le jeune garçon à ses côtés lui retira la cigarette de la bouche et la plaça à ses lèvres. lui avait l'habitude de fumer, pas jaehyung.  
la main caressant le dos du jeune homme toussant, l'ami se posait un tas de questions. qu'est-ce qui avait poussé jaehyung à voler cette cigarette et à vouloir fumer ? lui qui avait toujours été contre cela.

\- younghyun, son visage me hante.


End file.
